the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Intruders / House of Proof
House of Intruders / House of Proof are the 14th and 15th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on January 12, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Summary House of Intruders Patricia is very spooked out and in her bed because she saw a man (who happens to be Rufus) at her door while everyone except Victor is comforting her. The police man says it might of been a dormitory prank. Victor agree but locks the front door once the policeman is gone. Trudy decides Patricia shouldn't go to school the next day. Victor tells Patricia she should go to school because he is busy. Trudy says that she needs lots of rest since she did not get any last night. Despite Patricia's protestations, Trudy is adamant. In school, Amber thinks that Patricia has seen a ghost. Mick says that nothing can get by Victor. Amber sits down next to Nina and suggest that they use an MP3 player to record the girl from the cylinders. Excited, Nina calls Amber a genius. The French exams are handed back - Mick and Mara are thrilled that Mick got an A while Amber is shocked. Back at the house, Mr. Winkler goes to visit Patricia. Patricia tells him that she is scared but that this proves something. Mr. Winkler says that no one else saw him and the police couldn't find anything on the man. Patricia says that the police are in on it and calls him a liar for saying he believes her. Then he says that he is worried about her. Mr. Winkler say to describe the person for him. At school, Mara is cleaning gum off of Jerome's shoe because he still is holding the cheating against her. Amber goes in Mara's purse and finds out that Mara and Mick have the same test scores. Amber realizes it's a cheat and Mara says that Mick doesn't know about this. Jerome tells Amber that Mara did it secretly. Amber accuses Mara of trying to steal her boyfriend and they fight. Mick pulls Amber off of Mara and Jerome (after being ordered by Mick) tries to pull Mara off but she yells, "GET OFF ME!" Amber tells Mick that Mara cheated for him. Mick is furious and storms off. Mr. Winkler goes into Mrs. Andrews' classroom and asks her about Patricia. He wants to know what to do. Mrs. Andrews says that Patricia has a vivid imagination. Before the conversation can go further, Mick comes in and says he didn't deserve the A and that he cheated. Mara comes in and says that she cheated for him. Mrs. Andrews already knew that Mara cheated for him because they had the same grades. She lets Mara off with a warning and tells Mick he must retake the test. Mara tries to apologize but Mick won't hear it. Back at Anubis House, Victor wants to know what happened that night. Patricia doesn't want to talk about it. Amber is knocking on the side of the stairs. Patricia hurries out of the room and Nina asks her if she's okay, but Patricia flips out on her. Nina asks Amber what she is doing. Amber says searching for You-Know-What and Nina says to do it somewhere else. Patricia is walking in the woods and comes face to face with the mysterious man. Alarmed, Patricia shouts at the man to go away and runs off. In Nina and Amber's room, Amber is knocking on the floor and Nina tells her she won't find any clues down there. Amber begins to knock on the walls when she pulls off some of the wallpaper and to see "HELP ME! SARAH FROBISHER-SMYTHE" and numerous tally marks carved into the wall. Nina points about how the lady at the old persons' home calls herself Sarah. Amber suggests that they go talk to her but Nina says Sarah is very confused and claimed that there's evil in the house. Amber wonders what Sarah was so afraid of. Later that night, Fabian, Nina, and Amber are listening to the cylinders and recording it. Amber keeps on talking because it's so sad and Fabian tells her she needs to be quiet. They continue to listen when they hear Sarah say, "He murdered them" - much to their shock. House of Proof Mr. Winkler talks about Prospective Parents' Day next week and wants volunteers. Ms. Robinson, the gym teacher, comes in with her class, forcing Mr. Winkler's class to meet in the Drama studio instead. Jerome ties Alfie's shoes to the chair as a joke and he trips. Patricia tells Mr. Winkler that she saw the man again. Nina tells Fabian she is going to visit Sarah to see if she is the girl in the recordings. Fabian says he can't go because last time Sarah freaked out. Amber says she is going with her, ditching Mick. Fabian jokes, "If Sarah's afraid of me, wait until she meets Amber." Outside the school, Mr. Winkler finds pieces of Joy's phone in the trash while he is taking out garbage. He quickly pockets it and begins to look through the bin. At the Nursing Home, Amber complains that she did not know Sarah was old old. Amber starts massaging Sarah's hands and putting moisturizer on them. Nina asks Sarah if she remembers her. Sarah said that Nina was the one with the power. She asks Nina if she found it. Nina asks her if she is the little girl on the cylinder. Sarah says this man wants to stay forever and wants to tip the scales of life. Nina realizes she is the girl in the recordings and that her name is really Sarah. Sarah falls asleep and they realize that's all they are going to get from her today. At school Mr. Winkler shows Patricia the back of the cell phone and Patricia says it was Joy's, which means Victor never sent it back to her, thus explaining why Joy hasn't answered her. Mr. Winkler says they need more proof. Patricia then says that they removed Joy from the school photo. The two take a closer look and Mr. Winkler realizes Joy's hand in the photo is still there. Mr. Winkler believes her and says he has to dig deeper. Nina and Amber tell Fabian that the girl in the recording is definitely Sarah. Amber says they should make this club official. She puts her right hand over her right eye and says Sibuna which is Anubis backwards. Nina and Fabian think it's a great idea. Amber says tonight, they'll make it official. Mr. Winkler calls the photography studio and tries to get the original school photo. Jerome and Alfie sneak into Nina and Amber's room to put a dead fish in her room. They decide to put it under her pillow and they notice the MP3 player. They hear the girl but think it's an audio-book. Alfie takes it and records over it. Mr. Winkler gets the school photo with Joy in it. Amber holds a ceremony out in the woods. There is a fire pit that is lit. Amber says that they are the Sibuna club and they must make a sacrifice. She grabbed Nina's stuffed animal, Merle, but Nina says she can't have it. She also grabbed Fabian's signed copy of "The Solar System is Your Friend." Amber is burning a picture of her. Nina gives Amber her lucky mascot from her key-chain. Fabian has nothing to give so he has to burn his book. They drop their items in the fire. Then Nina makes her pledge "I Nina Martin, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House and promise to stand by my fellow club members Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter" while holding her right hand up. Fabian and Amber do their pledge. Hearing thunder, they start to head inside when Fabian accidentally drops the puzzle piece and it rolls down and it opens up. It says "When daytime ends at midday through the tears of glass the eye shall see." Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Rita Davies as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Emilia Jones as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (young) *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler *Nicholas Bailey as Sergeant Roebuck *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno *Catherine Bailey as Esther Robinson Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the Sibuna club. Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis